


Cold Blooded

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: So when Pekka notices how Freddie sets himself aside from everyone else, never interacting, merely focused on the game he asks if he's doing anything afterward, after the game that he has to emphasize because the goalie gives him a look that says he doesn't understand. The goaltender, Freddie, knowing Pekka's reputation knows knowledgeable it would be beneficial for his sake to accept the older netminders offer to go for dinner afterward, possibly the older man could offer him so tips with his gear or in his workout routine.He's not that much older than he is, but it doesn't hurt to get some good advice from other goaltenders in the league.He never expected what would happen later that night...





	Cold Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello Hello~
> 
> Here I am posting another story again! This all came about with a conversation I had with my dear partner in crime GuixonLove. We discussed out Pekka and Juuse could literally be paired with anyone and it would work perfectly. She suggested Freddie and I literally couldn't resist writing this story. I hope you all enjoy this just as much as I enjoyed writing this. This was my first time writing Freddie so please let me know if I wrote him alright.
> 
> This story was beta'd by [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove) and I owe all my love to her! Thank you so much for your help!
> 
> Thanks enjoy!

#  _**Cold Blooded** _

* * *

 

 

Freddie never really saw this coming.   
  
And he normally could see everything coming.   
  
Freddie is basically a kid still, somewhat. At least he liked to think he was at the age of 29 but regardless, he's always had this serious attitude about life. He doesn't blame anyone really, but with a family that all grew-up in hockey and the high expectations for him when going into the sport he needed to grow up fast. He had to man up quickly in order to effectively become one of the best goaltenders in the league. He was quiet, reserved, unlike his mother who was open and warm to everyone. He tried to set an example for his younger brother and sister who looked up to him for pretty much everything so he could pave the way for others to follow in his footsteps.    
  
His father, who was at one also a goaltender for his home country, never expected him to go so far. So somehow this was his way to prove that he could be the leader that others could look up to in times when they needed him the most. He wanted to prove to his family and to everyone that he was worth having in order to protect the net.    
  
So when he finally went into hockey and started competing he was always very serious but one of the most observant players on the team. This is why he made for such an amazing goalie.    
  
Whereas Pekka Rinne, someone he only knew from hear-say or tales from afar, was so warm and open with everyone around him. All he knew for his story that he's read from articles and watched in interviews was he basically grew up from nothing and became the man he was due to his history from home. Now he was one of the most prestigious goaltenders in the NHL and loved dearly by the Nashville Predators organization.    
  
So when Pekka notices how Freddie sets himself aside from everyone else, never interacting, merely focused on the game he asks if he's doing anything afterward, after the game that he has to emphasize because the goalie gives him a look that says he doesn't understand. The goaltender, Freddie, knowing Pekka's reputation knows knowledgeable it would be beneficial for his sake to accept the older netminders offer to go for dinner afterward, possibly the older man could offer him so tips with his gear or in his workout routine.    
  
He's not that much older than he is, but it doesn't hurt to get some good advice from other goaltenders in the league.   
  
He never expected what would happen later that night...   
  
The Nashville Predators win at their home arena which dampers Freddie's mood considerably, but either Pekka doesn't mind or it doesn't affect him in the slightest because the older man is still waiting for him afterward by the home side. "Hey man, I think that tall Finn is waiting for you?" Freddie notices the way Auston nudges him in the ribs along with a sly wink that goes over his head like an airplane. He shrugs it off and thanks his teammate before going to meet the older, taller goalie. Only by an inch, if he might add, and he still outweighed him in bulk and muscles as well, but hey who was looking at stats anyways, right?   
  
It shouldn't affect. It really shouldn't. He's never allowed anything to affect him ever. He was the one that was always in control over his actions, even his emotions. He's had no choice but to man-up and takes charge when no one else would. He was a silent leader, but a feared and respected one in the locker room. He never allowed anything to distract or lead him astray from his true focus. But the stormy gray-blue eyes that crinkled in his direction as he approached made his heart do something that he rarely felt happen.   
  
"Hey, there bud! I was afraid you ran off. You ready to go?" The older man was boisterous but not overwhelmingly so. His smile was contagious and he felt himself smiling softly in return as he nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I'm good. Just had to talk with my coach." Freddie wasn't sure why he had to make up some excuse but here he was trying to appease for his late absent even though he really wasn't late. The older goaltender chuckled softly in response as they began to walk out together.   
  
"Oh I know how that is, but come on, we went to OT! You were incredible tonight! Definitely had me scrambling to keep up that's for sure."   
  
"I just wasn't good enough, but I'll be better next time." He always did this too. He would berate himself, take in some hardcore meditation while at home, and then wipe the slate clean. So at the moment that wound was still raw where he was left flayed open. And yet the older man didn't boast about how he will do better next time, or how it was just one game, he didn't say any of these things.    
  
He laid a hand on his shoulder as he paused in the hall before reaching the parking in the back lot, a smile on his face still as he squeezed his shoulder in his big hand, "Let's enjoy the rest of the night, yeah? I'm not too familiar with Toronto so you'll have to show me where the best place to eat is." Freddie was baffled by how the older man could just sweep everything away and just focus on the now, but he supposed that it came from years of being in the league. He hoped to be able to attain such a powerful mindset later in his career, for now, though he tried to go through one of his easier meditation exercises that put him somewhat at ease.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Freddie found himself sitting in a fairly nice restaurant on the east side of the city. It was dark and secluded allowing them to have some peace and quiet from the fans and anyone else that would want to interrupt their time. The older man was all soft smiles and warmth that just radiated off of him in waves.    
  
He wasn't normally the talking type so he let the other man talk away while he listened intently on every word he was saying. It was nice to let someone else do the talking for once. So many times he's recalled having to sit there awkwardly for several minutes before he could come up with a good conversation to start with the other person. It was...nice. Somehow the conversation flowed freely and it wasn't difficult at all for him to start a conversation as well. The whole event allowed for his mind to be freed of that night's game and focus on the now, which happened to be an increasingly handsome man that made his stomach do backflips every time he smiled in his direction.    
  
He talked but not much. He chose to observe and gather information so he could better acquaint himself with who the other person was by listening. So he noticed the wrinkles at the corners of Pekka's eyes, but not by just the age but by how much he smiled. He saw how his eyes weren't a bright shade of blue but stormy-gray like the ocean seas, they reminded him of home. He also noticed that when the other man smiled the sharpness of his canines showed more which reminded him so much of a vampire that he had to stifle a laugh before it could escape. He found every feature handsome or cute but he would never say any of this to the older man. He noticed all of these things along with how attentive the other man was whenever he spoke as well.    
  
Pekka was very attentive as he spoke and for whatever reason, this allowed for his mouth to keep running. Well, not by much but when he did the older man was smiling and nodding along the whole time.    
  
It made his chest warm up significantly.    
  
He really wasn't one for sweets so they decided to leave and make their way out to the park which happened to be close by. They grabbed some coffees at a local stand and began to walk down the winding paths of the open park.   
  
It was cold, but Freddie was used to the cold. It never really bothered him at all and he found himself slowly gravitating closer and closer to the other man, but a very sudden jolt of unease struck him down as he noticed that bright yellow go racing by as a couple with the opposing colors walked by them. It unnerved him in some way and suddenly his traitorous mind was trying to bring him down with thoughts of betrayal. 

 

_ ‘What if he’s just using me? What if he’s just trying to get me comfortable and then attack at my weaknesses? WHAT’S HIS GAME?!’  _

 

Freddie stopped.    
  
He stood frozen on the pavement of the winding paths of the park while the cold wind whipped around them. A dusting of snow making his skin burn from the chill, but he felt frozen to the heart. He couldn't fathom as to why he got sucked in so quickly. He did this every time and began to berate himself for being so weak.    
  
"Hey? You okay?"   
  
"Why are you doing this?"   
  
"What?" the other man had his head cocked slightly looking very much like a sweet puppy.   
  
"Why are you being so kind to me?" He said this with some force, but never truly raised his voice. He was just tired. He was so tired and so cold and just wanted to go home and try to forget everything that happened that night.   
  
Pekka seemed lost, his eyes drooping as he frowned, "Because...because I wanted to be kind."   
  
Freddie tsked, "Really? Kind? You may be a fellow goaltender but we're not on the same team. We're not in the same division, we're not even in the same conference! How could I possibly think that all of this is just so you can be kind to me? You're just trying to take advantage of me while I'm down, aren't you? Just...like...like… ‘everyone else' went unsaid as his shoulders hunched in on himself. He felt his chest ache as he suddenly felt cold right down to his bones. He just wanted to go home.   
  
He started to do that until he felt a hand grab ahold of his forearm preventing him from leaving. "Wait! Please wait. I wasn't...I didn't mean to...if I made you uncomfortable at all I'm very sorry. That was never my intention."   
  
Freddie turned back as his eyebrows scrunched in with confusion. The other man sighed as he took two steps into his space. He felt confusion race through him as Pekka moved his other hand to grasp his empty one. He looked at the older man as he saw how he tried to gather what he wanted to say.   
  
"Look, if...if you want to punch me or push me away you can, but let me just...show you why I asked you out tonight."   
  
"Punch...why would I punch yo…" his words were very effectively cut off as the older crushed his mouth against his own. The soft pair of lips that moved against his own was gentle and yet overwhelming as if trying to convey every ounce of emotion that they held. Freddy stood in shock, frozen to the spot as his hands stayed unmoving in front of him. The older man pulled back gently as he licked his lips as a soft chuckle escaped from him.   
  
"Well, at least you didn't punch me. Sorry. I'll just...we can leave now." Freddie wasn't having that. He wasn't going to let this go. He experienced something that he rarely received and pulled Pekka back to bring their lips together again. The older man gasped into his mouth before wrapping his arms around his body. Freddie felt his whole body warm to his very core as drank everything that the older man could give him. They stood that way, moving their lips and hands over each other until Freddie had to pull away in order to take a breath. He didn't go far as the warmth from the older man was too much to just give up easily.   
  
"Why didn't you just say something before?"   
  
The older man ducked his head, his smile shy as he nuzzled his cold nose against his cheek, "Because I was afraid you would reject me. I don't do very well with rejection." Freddie smirked, he understood completely and nuzzled the older man back.   
  
"Honestly, I've always found you attractive but I I thought you were with your backup so I always stayed away because of that."   
  
"Well...about that. I sort of...I'm still in a serious relationship with Juuse." Freddie felt a jolt of anger rip through him as he tried to back away but Pekka held him still as he told him to wait. "Sorry, I should explain. He...he knows I'm here with you. We're in a deep relationship, but...now that we've been together for a couple of years we've started to...explore a bit more."   
  
Freddie moved back enough to give him a raised eyebrow in confusion before the older man continued on, still with a deep blush on his cool pale cheeks, "As in...we're exploring with other people. We love and trust each other, but we've both agreed that we want to...I suppose...get into a relationship with someone else?" The older man said it like a question which just made both of Freddy's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.   
  
"You want to be in a polyamorous relationship with me?"   
  
"Well, I suppose I should have just told you from the beginning."   
  
Freddie actually laughed. Not just a giggle or a soft chuckle but a full-fledged laugh. Pekka looked at him with concern for a moment before smiling softly at him before he finally got his breath back. "Yeah, that would have made this whole situation less difficult, but I really enjoyed tonight very much."   
  
The older man's smile made him feel like he was looking into the sun and so he did the only thing that he never really allowed himself to do and was hug himself close to the other man. "That's true, but I am sorry for leading you on for so long."   
  
"It's quite alright. I have to deal with Auston and Mitch being lovey-dovey with each other all of the time. I'm very used to everyone's antics. They can't get their heads out of their asses and just admit that they like each other more just linemates, but they're dumbasses so they'll figure it out soon enough."   
  
Pekka chuckled as he kissed his cheek, "We really do see more than what everyone gives us credit for."   
  
"That we do."   
  
Pekka hummed in response before taking his hands within his own, "So, I know this is possibly forward of me to say, but I suppose you would rather me be forward than not. I can take you back so you can go back home and we can continue to be friends or…"   
  
"Or…," Freddie said with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.   
  
"Or you come back to the hotel and come see Juuse." Freddie felt his heart swell, beginning to race thinking about the sweet blue eyes and cute face of the young goalie. He always found the young goaltender adorable and now he whole body itched to see him with his own eyes.   
  
He nodded and leaned forward to kiss Pekka a final time, "Yeah, let's go see Juuse."   
  
Pekka smiled back and soon they were making their way out of the park and back to their hotel. They had two days to spend together and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Epilogue   
  
Warm sunlight filtered through the blinds that had been shut from the night before, but some of the light had slipped through the sliver in the middle causing a line to zip along the bed.    
  
Freddie felt warm all over.   
  
There was not a single inch of his skin that didn't feel warm and he loved it. He felt the urgent kick in his lower abdomen telling him that he needed to get up, but as he opened his eyes he found a head of black hair underneath his chin. He smiled taking in the sweet scent that wafts underneath his nose as he breathes it in. The smaller body was wrapped around his own, sleeping soundly as they hummed in contentment. He felt heat behind him as well surrounding his whole body. He turned his head back enough to see Pekka's face close to his neck, so close that if he were awake he would be able to kiss his naked skin. He would have stayed as he was but his body insisted otherwise so he slowly maneuvered himself until he was out of the bed.   
  
Just as he was about to head towards the bathroom a hand reached out as a mumbled soft voice spoke up, "Don't leave." Freddie smiled down at Juuse's sleepy soft face as he leaned down to kiss his forehead.   
  
"I'll be right back, Lille en." As he spoke the endearment Juuse smiled softly knowing what he said due to him having to explain the night before. He kissed him a final time before padding his way barefoot into the bathroom.   
  
He relieved himself and then washed his face. As he looked into the mirror he saw the small bruises, the tell-tale signs of the activities he got into the night before. It wasn't anything rough but he did discover that Juuse was a biter, which he never realized he would enjoy until he had the young man sucking onto his skin. He chuckled as he touched the small bruises and enjoyed the slight pain that ensued as he pressed them.   
  
Freddie went back into the bedroom and found Juuse had turned to snuggle into Pekka after he left. He stood for a moment to enjoy the sight and yeah he liked what he saw. His thoughts were snapped as Pekka spoke up, "Are you just going to stand there staring or you coming back to bed?" The older man's accent was heavy with sleep and it made Freddie's skin tingle with memory and his heart race with want.   
  
He simply nodded and moved around to snuggle Juuse on his other side. His arms came around to hold him close just as his hands moved over Pekka's hip as well. He heard the younger man in his arms nearly purr in response to the warmth of two large men surrounding him and Freddy had to smile as he allowed sleep to take him again.   
  
Yeah, he could be serious when he needed to be. Cold was who he was, but he would welcome this type of warmth any day.

 

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I love these boys so much and I'm in the works of some big things happening very soon!
> 
> As always kudos and comments feeds this author and inspires me to continue to write! Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr [superdarkrose](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) or Twitter [@SuperDarkRose](https://twitter.com/SuperDarkRose/)


End file.
